turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump. Most appeared in only one scene, or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Cardinal of Angels City The Cardinal for the Catholic diocese of Angels City was a stiff-necked man of Erse descent. He took the mortification of flesh and the will of God seriously, and refused to grant a cosmetic sorcery dispensation to a number of Thomas Brothers monks, who had been badly burned in a brutal arson fire.Ibid., pgs. 97-98, 168. Cordero daughter In addition to her newborn son Jesus, Lupe Cordero had a toddler who looked just like her (b. ca. 1991).Ibid., p. 115-116. Samuel Dill Samuel Dill was a lawyer from the firm of Elworthy, Frazer and Waite, representing the interests of the Devonshire Land Management Consortium. He objected, by telephone, to David Fisher confiscating dump records, but was unable to deny the validity of Judge Ruhollah's search warrant authorizing Fisher to do so.Ibid., p. 48-49. Eric Eric was a bailiff in Judge Maximum Ruhollah's court. He was a large man of Swedish descent, and David Fisher could never remember his last name.Ibid., p. 38. David Fisher's brother David Fisher's brother lived in Boston, Oregon with his two-year-old daughter.Ibid., p. 101. David Fisher's niece David Fisher's niece (b. 1991) lived with her father in Boston, Oregon.Ibid., p. 101. Joe Forbes Joe Forbes was a reporter for Angels City Ethernet Station One News. Peabody Mr. Peabody was a markgraf in charge of consortiate relations at Devonshire Land Management Consortium. He had red hair, hairy ears, and supernaturally clean teeth. David Fisher found him to exude a mercenary nature, more concerned with liability than loyalty to clients.Ibid., p. 85. Colleen Pfeiffer Colleen Pfeiffer was a lawyer for Demondyne Consortium. Pfeiffer returned David Fisher's call to confirm that Demondyne's output in the Devonshire spell dump had been strictly in accordance with EPA regulations. She reminded Fisher that byproduct information could be valuable to competitors, also that Demondyne's work involved national defense and had to be concealed from potential enemies of the Confederated Provinces. Fisher assured her that the documents which the EPA had subpoenaed would be kept strictly confidential.Ibid., pgs. 50-51. Maximum Ruhollah Qadi Ruhollah was a Confederal judge in the Angels City area. His reputation for strict adherence to the law earned him the nickname "Maximum Ruhollah".Ibid., loc. 494, ebook. He'd been born in Persia, and fled the country c. 1953 after the secularists seized power for a time, settling in the Confederated Provinces.Ibid, loc. 673. As a judge, he developed a reputation for fairness to the innocent and wrath towards even the little bit guilty.Ibid., loc. 663. During his investigation of the apsychic births surrounding the Devonshire dump, EPAgent David Fisher requested Judge Ruhollah issue a search warrant of the company's records. After listening to Fisher's oral outline and reviewing Fisher's supporting documents, Ruhollah was disturbed by the possibility that the dump was causing apsychia, and concluded that Fisher's cause was worthy and just, and issued the warrant to Fisher.Ibid., loc. 673-683. However during the course of his investigation, Fisher discovered that the warrant Ruhollah issued was overly broad not so broad as to make it illegal, but it was close.Ibid., loc. 851. Later, Ruhollah also issued a show-cause order when the Consortium attempted to block the original warrant.Ibid. loc. 4046. Ruhollah was quite old, with a long white beard, a nose like a promontory, and, in the words of Fisher, had "eyes that have seen everything and disapproved of most of it."Ibid., loc. 663. See also *Ruhollah Khomeini, upon whom Maximum Ruhollah appears to be based. References * *Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, The